Conceito de Diversão
by PsychoYuno
Summary: Blossom e Brick querem passar a vida inteira mofando num quarto cheio de livros empoeirados. Porém, com a chegada da festa de formatura, eles percebem que a diversão dos adolescentes normais de vez em quando também é bom. One-shot.


***Fanfiction postada em outro site (Nyah!) e aqui. O meu perfil no Nyah! pode ser encontrado aqui no perfil deste site e vice-versa. **

****Eu não possuo nada, nem PPG e nem as músicas citadas aqui.**

*****Eles tem aspecto de ser humano normal (dedos, nariz, orelhas etc.)**

_**-PsychoYuno-**_

* * *

–E se eu te disser que meus irmãos vão levar suas irmãs também?

–Eu direi que você está mentindo.

Brick suspirou. Convencer aquela garota não seria fácil. O garoto de boné vermelho estava a quase uma hora tentando convencê-la de ir à festa de formatura. Ia ser divertido. Se ela não cedesse logo, ele teria que apelar para os olhos de cachorrinho da irmã de Blossom, a Bubbles.

–É uma festa importante, Blossom. Pense com clareza: você passou a vida inteira mofando neste quarto cheio de livros empoeirados que você já leu mais de um milhão de vezes. –Brick tentou de novo.

–Uma semana atrás você gostava de ficar mofando com livros empoeirados neste quarto comigo. –Blossom rebateu.

–E acredite, nada mudou. Eu continuo tão antissocial quanto você. Apenas... é a última festa do ano. É a última vez que você vai ver seus amigos por um longo período de tempo. Nós vamos para Harvard e sabe-se lá Deus para que faculdade Robin, Kim e Mitch vão, então... –Ele jurava que estava sendo piegas. A cada palavra que ele proferia sabia que era um passo que ele avançava para o sentimentalismo e um passo que ele se afastava do Eu-Brick. Isso o feria como uma adaga, e Blossom sabia disso. Era gostoso vê-lo sendo torturado.

–Eu já disse adeus para eles. –Ela disse, se jogando na cama, por atravessado (até agora ela estava sentada na beirada da cama).

Brick colocou as duas mãos no colchão macio ao lado da cintura dela, praticamente subindo em cima da garota.

–Você não vai me fazer implorar, vai? –Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. Blossom odiava/amava quando ele fazia isso.

–Seria divertido. –Ela disse. –Hummmm. –Complementou enquanto ele colava os lábios junto aos dela.

Alguém bateu na porta.

Brick pulou de cima de Blossom e ela se sentou. Os dois tentaram ficar o mais apresentáveis possível, o que era impossível, já que ambos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes.

–E-entre. –Disse a ruiva.

Duas cabeças amarelas entraram na porta. Uma delas, a que possuía duas tranças baixas, entrou correndo e se jogou na cama, no meio dos dois.

–Espero não ter atrapalhado nada. –Disse Bubbles com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para olhar para Blossom, que corou mais fortemente. –Como vai você, Brick? –Ela se virou.

Boomer veio andando, tremendo por não poder rir e se deitou ao lado de Bubbles, olhando para o teto e separando as cabeças vermelhas mais ainda.

–E então, estão prontos? –Perguntou Boomer sorrindo e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

–Eu pelo menos não vou. –Respondeu Blossom prontamente. Brick gemeu.

–E HOJE VAI TER FES-TA! –Butch gritou entrando no quarto que nem um divo.

–Você me mata de vergonha. –Murmurou Buttercup entrando logo atrás e cobrindo os olhos com uma mão. –Eu ouvi certo? Blossom disse que não vai à festa? –Perguntou ela com um leve brilho assassino nos olhos.

–Ouviu certo, eu não vou. –Respondeu Blossom novamente. Brick gemeu de novo.

Butch se sentou ao lado de Blossom enquanto Buttercup se sentou ao lado de Brick. A cama de casal parecia suportar com dificuldade os seis adolescentes avoados e superpoderosos.

–Pensa assim Blossy: lá vão ter um monte de garotas gostosas prontas para pegar o meu irmão. Eu realmente acho que você deveria estar lá para não deixar que isso aconteça. –Disse Butch. Bubbles, Boomer e Buttercup riram e Brick esboçou um sorriso.

–É sábado à noite! Eu quero dançar. –Resmungou Boomer com a voz abafada por causa do colchão pressionado contra seu rosto. Isso fez sua voz ficar mais de bebê ainda. O rosto de Bubbles se iluminou.

–Vamos, Líder Suprema. –Disse Buttercup. –A festa começa em 15 minutos. Bubbles te arru– Ela parou. Não era uma boa ideia Bubbles arrumá-la. Só a maquiagem demoraria 1 hora e então teria que verificar a casa inteira atrás de uma roupa que combinasse com a maquiagem, mas não acharia, então teria que tirar a maquiagem e adequar para a única roupa que ficou legal para depois descobrir que a primeira roupa experimentada havia ficado melhor, então depois vai ter que fazer o cabelo, mas o cabelo não iria combinar com o sapato então... ARGH! –Pensando melhor você mesma se arruma, Blossom. –Butch riu e Bubbles mostrou a língua.

Blossom insistiu.

–Mas eu não–

–VAMOS!

–Eu odeio todos vocês, sem exceção, por me fazerem passar por isso. –Ela gritou empurrando os 5 para fora de seu quarto.

–O-o que você está fazendo? –Perguntou Brick se apoiando no batente da porta. O resto do grupo já estava no corredor.

–Vou me arrumar. –BLAM!

...

–YEAH!

* * *

Blossom se arrumou rápido, e então eles chegaram 10 minutos após a festa começar. Quando chegaram, reconheceram o famoso Gangnam Style. Oh, é claro que essa música não poderia faltar numa festa. Os seis riram dos adolescentes dançando a coreografia, iluminados pelas luzes coloridas.

Boomer sorriu para Bubbles e a puxou direto para pista de dança. Butch e Buttercup estavam longe de serem vistos. Brick sorriu para Blossom e ela deu um pequeno sorriso de volta. Os dois foram para o balcão.

–Quer uma bebida? –Perguntou Brick com um sorriso de escárnio. Ela sorriu ameaçadoramente para ele e pensou melhor.

–Eu quero! –Ela disse se esforçando para falar alto sobre música, que por sinal tinha mudado para I cry. Brick ficou lívido e Blossom riu.

–C-como...?

–O quê? –Ela perguntou se esforçando para ouvir.

–Bloss, meia hora atrás esta festa era um Inferno para você e agora você até quer beber. –Ele gritou confuso.

Ela apenas riu e respondeu:

–Eu já estou aqui de qualquer forma. Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Nós viemos aqui para nos divertir certo? Então vamos fazer isso.

Ela se aproximou dele e jogou os braços por volta de seu pescoço. Ele, sem saber o que fazer no meio da confusão, segurou sua cintura por instinto. Ela riu novamente da expressão dele, antes de beijá-lo.

Brick tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto quando ambos se separaram. Blossom estava estonteante.

Eles ordenaram que o garçom do balcão trouxesse dois copos, que foram trazidos imediatamente. Os dois continuaram se olhando sorrindo enquanto bebiam e, quando acabaram, depositaram os copos no balcão.

Brick abriu a boca para falar algo, mas inesperadamente a música Scream and Shout (que começara a tocar enquanto o garçom trazia os copos) parou.

Todo mundo ali olhou para o DJ, mas o mesmo estava longe de ser visto. No lugar encontravam-se Buttercup e Butch, agarrados e rindo para o público. Buttercup pegou o microfone:

–Vamos colocar música boa, hein! –A "plateia" vibrou. Começou Starstrukk, do 3OH!3, com participação de Katy Perry.

Brick e Blossom riram. Ele olhou para ela e disse perto de seu ouvido:

–Quer dançar?

–Claro!

O casal se espremeu entre os alunos, reconhecendo alguns rostos (em sua maioria chocados por verem Blossom e Brick numa festa –eles nunca iam). Deram "oi" pra muita gente confusa e chegaram no meio do salão.

Boomer e Bubbles davam um show ali no meio. Atrás, numa cabine, estavam Butch e Buttercup, se pegando e vez ou outra parando para trocar a música. Todo mundo estava se divertindo.

Então os dois também.

Nenhum deles sabia dançar e, convenhamos, o que deixou tudo não passar de um mico foi o Chemical X que deixava sua vida e no caso seus movimentos mais perfeitos.

Agora era Hey, ainda do 3OH!3, só que desta vez com participação do Lil Jon!

Todo o público do salão gritou "Heeey" no refrão, inclusive os adolescentes superpoderosos.

Brick colocou as mãos na cintura de Blossom, amassando o tecido rosa das costas e ela, as mãos no pescoço dele, entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo macio.

No final da música, os dois meio que se cansaram e começaram a dançar música lenta, embora não fosse. Não até a música acabar e Butch dizer no microfone:

–Eu não estou fazendo isso por mim, hein!

E quando começou a tocar We Are Young, todos no salão perceberam que essa música era a que mais se adequava ao momento. Era a formatura e depois todos iriam embora, diriam adeus e arcariam com as responsabilidades de se tornar um adulto. Mas essa noite não. Essa noite eles eram jovens (!).

–Até que não foi tão ruim. –Blossom murmurou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Brick, que riu.

–Eu sei que eu insisti para vir a essa festa, mas eu admito que não vejo a hora de ficar no seu quarto mofando com os livros empoeirados. –Ele murmurou, e foi a vez dela rir.

–Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. –Ela disse se separando ligeiramente, para olhar nos olhos dele.

Ele devolveu o olhar intensamente, e concordou com um sorriso de canto de rosto.

–Deveríamos.

* * *

–Eu odeio admitir isso, mas você está certa. –Ele murmurou contra o travesseiro.

–Como é doce a vitória! –Ela suspirou sorrindo.

Os dois estavam deitados, enroscados em cobertores e enroscados em si mesmos. No colo de Brick estava Blossom e no colo de Blossom estava um livro que ambos estavam lendo.

O garoto de boné cutucou seu ombro e quando ela se virou, adivinhe o que aconteceu. Isso mesmo. Se beijaram até que o ar fosse absolutamente necessário e continuaram mofando com livros empoeirados num emaranhado de lençóis e corpos.


End file.
